An Almost Perfect Dinner
<< Episode 27 Episode 29 >> Episode N°28 – An Almost Perfect Dinner Between Priya's arrival and your heart going crazy, you haven't been able to think clearly. '' ''It's time to get down to business and organize your double date! Will you get over your fears before it's too late? Video Preview Summary of episode here Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode28-Lysander.jpeg Illustration-Episode28-Kentin.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°# – Name of Episode Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the character. + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the character. - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the character. = *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''Kim is a bit too sensitive. I'll have to watch what I say if I want to get anywhere with her…'' 」'' *A. Hey, you're talking about my friend, you know?! + *B. I'm sure that you'll learn how to tame one another, haha. = *C. At least you know now for later on. - ---- 'Castiel' 「''Almost never now. Well, from time to time. It relaxes me. 」'' *A. Are you stressed? - *B. That doesn't seem like the best solution… = *C. That's not very serious. You are going to end up getting in trouble! + 「''It's rare to see you coming late… 」'' *A. It's rare that I sleep so profoundly… = *B. It's rare that I see you on time. - *C. It's rare that you are in such a good mood in the morning. + When we write songs, Lysander writes his lyrics first, then I write the music. Now we are wondering if it wouldn't be better to do the opposite. * A. Your method seems pretty efficient. If I were you, I wouldn't change a thing. * B. Well, I'm not a writer or a musician, so... * C. If I were you, I would do something else. + (+ with Lysander) '(Towards Lysander's Illustration)' ---- 'Lysander' 「''I don't know what to do with her anymore... She won't listen to me. 」'' *A. You should be more direct. Visibly, she doesn't understand things when you are gentle. - *B. Leave her be, she'll give up on her own eventually. =+ *C. It's just that she likes you a lot. You have to understand that… + 「Yeah, well, she already did too much before... But now, something changed. She seems... Different.」'' * A. You mean... Even stranger than usual? * B. To be honest, she scares me sometimes. I think you should be firmer with her. * C. I was going to talk to you about her... I'm worried about her, actually. - * A. (I slid my hand in his.) * B. (I placed my hand hesitantly on his chest.) (Towards Lysander's Illustration) * C. (I just looked at him, a little overcome by my emotions.) ---- 'Alexy' 「''I love my fabulous hair!'' 」'' *A. I'm sure you'd be cute with shorter hair! + *B. She could get revenge with something besides your hair… = *C. That doesn't surprise me, haha! = 「''You? Punished? What did you do? 」'' *A. I went out even though I wasn't supposed to… = *B. I did something they weren't supposed to know about, but they caught me. + ---- 'Armin' 「''Pff, don't talk to me about that... I'm still upset about that whole thing… 」'' *A. Let it go, that was so long ago… =+ *B. Admit that it's quite funny when you think about it now. += *C. Oh, poor boy! - ---- 'Kentin' 「''Honestly, I don't think I was strong enough to put them on myself. I-I really didn't want people to see me with those big glasses… 」'' *A. Yeah, well, oddly enough you swallowed the pill easier when a pretty girl put you in your place… - *B. I thought that my opinion would have been enough... I was stupid to think that… =+ *C. Yeah, right… += 「''You okay, Puku? You're all red... Do you want to take a break? 」'' *A. N-No, I'm good. I'll be fine. - *B. Could we just go a little slower? I-I'm having trouble keeping up… += *C. Maybe we could stop a few minutes? I-I'm sorry, I'm already exhausted… =+ 「''I don't think so, but I'm still checking. Those two brutes didn't help at all! 」'' *A. Demon isn't a brute... He's just strong. - (+ with Castiel) *B. Kiki is mostly fidgety. I don't think he would hurt a fly. = (- with Castiel) *C. Don't worry, they didn't attack him, they just... Got to know each other. + 「-''」 *A. Do you want to split the rest? = *B. (Don't say anything.) = (spend $40) 「''-''」 *A. I think we should talk. + *B. About Saturday night… = *C. Kentin, I'm sorry. = 「''I've been wondering about too many things lately and it's going to drive me crazy if I don't get an answer.'' 」'' *A. It's not easy! (Illustration) *B. W-What do you want to know exactly? = *C. Don't get angry. = ---- 'Iris' 「''Hey, Puku! Guess what Priya and I did this morning. 」'' *A. A unicorn ride? = *B. Tell me… = 「''What do you think, Puku?」 *A. I don't see myself offering her a gift. I don't know her well enough. = *B. Yeah, that would be nice to offer her something. = (spend $30, + with Priya) ---- 'Li' 「Faraize always gives me bad grades! My dad is going to kill me...」 *A. Ask Nathaniel for help. - *B. That's surely because Europe is such a big "country"... = *C. We all have problems... = ---- 'Charlotte' 「''-''」 *A. No way! = (more ap spent) *B. Well... Okay. = (Spend $6, + with Kim, ) ---- 'Rosalya' 「''-''」 *A. Kentin and I wanted to meet to go running together. But things didn't go as planned… = (= with Kentin) *B. Not only. There was also Cookie, Kentin's puppy, Demon, Castiel's dog, and Kiki and the principal… = (+ with Ken) *C. Whoa, don't go imagining things. = ( - with Kentin) 「''It's as if you were meant to be…''」 *A. (Open wide your eyes.) = *B. (Kick her under the table.) (- with Leigh) *C. (Laugh to play down the situation.) (- with Ken) 「''What? I'm normal, as you say. You... Your stomachs are minuscule…'' 」'' *A. I guess you're not worried about fitting into Leigh's creations! = *B. Would you like some flank steak too? + *C. (I looked at Kentin to see his reaction.) = (+= with Ken) 「''I know it's scary, but admit that life is so much more exciting like this. Don't you agree? 」'' *A. Yeah, I do have to agree with that… + *B. I don't know, I'm stressed all the time now... Even while I'm sleeping. = ---- 'Melody' 「''What about you, Puku? Are you interested?」 *A. Well, sure! Why not… + *B. That's nice, but, uh... I have other plans tonight. = ---- 'Violette' 「''It's... It's a portrait of my dad... Do you want to see?'' 」'' *A. Of course! + *B. I don't really have the time, sorry. - ---- 'Kim' 「I'm disgusted...」 * A. Nathaniel was mean to you? = * B. The study sessions aren't paying off? - *C. Did you lose something? + (Find Kim's protractor in the locker room) + ---- 'Priya' ---- 「Do you think I've gone too far with Amber?」 * A. I don't have an opinion... I just don't want to get involved in your business. * B. A little, yeah. = * C. No, no. If I could have done the same thing, I wouldn't have held back. 'Nina' 「''You got out of school early today. Why? 」 *A. So, you never go to class? = *B. If only I knew… - *C. Gosh, you really spend all your time watching us! + Bloopers Candy wears the same outfit from the dinner date to school for the illustration. Censored Content Name certain dialogues, statements, or other content from the episode that appear on the original French version, but were removed or changed on My Candy Love due to censoring. Use this section ONLY if something has been censored in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Trivia Use this section ONLY if trivia is present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Category:Index Category:General wiki templates